


lullaby

by LocalArsonisst



Series: Erinverse [3]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Boys In Love, Boys in Skirts, Childhood Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Boyfriend Hasegawa Langa, Good Boyfriend Kyan Reki, Growing Up, Healthy Relationships, Himbo, KoKa is the Superior Ship Name, Koka, Kyan Reki Needs a Hug, Light Angst, M/M, Manga & Anime, Nanjo Kojiro Needs A Hug, Oblivious Hasegawa Langa, Platonic Cuddling, Proud Kyan Reki, Proud Nanjo Kojiro, Raw Love, Reki is An Angel Boy, Singing, Sk8 the Infinity - Freeform, Soft Kyan Reki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalArsonisst/pseuds/LocalArsonisst
Summary: Nobody tells you how much someone can mean to you until someone truly means the world to you and you cannot fathom a world apart.
Relationships: Chinen Miya & Hasegawa Langa, Chinen Miya & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa & Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Kyan Reki & Nanjo Kojiro | Joe, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Series: Erinverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192979
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Cherry and Joe - Somewhere Only We Know by Keene

_I walked across an empty land_  
_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

We were five when we met, he was a bright sun on the empty field of our school yard. I remember when he walked up to me. Green hair bouncing in a way only he could pull off, "HI! I'm Kojiro!" he said to me. He didn't know then but that gesture was ingrained in my brain for years. “Hello, I am Kaoru.” I mumbled to the bright boy. “Wanna play power rangers with us?” He asks. “Uhm- sure..” I mumbled out. “I’m the green ranger, you wanna be my pink ranger so I can marry you?” he asked me, little did he know we will be wedded nearly 15 years later.

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

When we were eight when we started butting heads. “Kaoru! Race ya to the monkey bars!” The green haired boy would always yell at me, of course I accepted I wasn’t going to just lose to an ignorant little shit even though I knew he would be my future husband. We would count how many times we could run from the schoolhouse to the playground near where we both lived and who won. In the beginning I always won and it ended up with Kojiro crying, so on weekends when I’d go over to his house his mom would tell me he’s sleeping he was running all night around the house.

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

Kojiro moved into the house next to mine when we were ten, his parents welcomed twins into the family and their small house wasn’t spacious enough. My older sisters loved that they are now across the street and would always go over to watch the babies, and dress Kojiro up in dresses and tiaras.He’d run across the street and spin around in the flowy dresses my older sisters had. He looked darn cute.

I loved when he would wear dresses, but when we went out and he wore them in public he was made fun of. He always ignored them and put a smile on for me but I know deep down they were hurting him. 

Two weeks later he stopped wearing dresses. I knew the reason why but he just said he got too big for them and laughed it off.

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

We entered the world of skating when I turned eleven. Kojiro bought me my first board, it was pink and he signed the card ‘Love, Koko’ We’d take turns learning new tricks on my board and for his eleventh birthday I bought him his own. We spent our freetime just skating, teaching ourselves new tricks. 

My mother at the time made Kojiro his own bedroom in our house, his parents welcomed another baby right after the twins turned one and the house was always noisy. But Kojiro would start the night in his own bed and then walk down the hall into my bed and make himself comfortable, singing a song into my hair as we fell asleep.

_I came across a fallen tree_

_I felt the branches of it looking at me_

Aionsuke entered our lives, our first year of middle school, Kojiro always told me that he made him nervous and I could feel that too but he was our friend and we couldn’t just leave him. We introduced him to skateboarding and he was someone who we let close to us.

That’s until his father burned his first board, then we just became pons to his game, we were only friends for seven months when he did it. The next day when he came to school the next day we could tell something in him changed. 

I remember the look of fear made towards me after he got slapped for asking Aionsuke about his day. Kojiro was far from a weakling, we had just begun the growing phase and he was already beginning to bulk out.

_Is this the place we used to love?_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

Aionsuke told us his plans for ‘S’ and we joined in, second year of middle school created the legendary place in an abandoned factory, we began bringing more and more skaters in and it became the thing we all loved.

That is when ‘ADAM’, ‘Joe’, and ‘Cherry Blossom’ came to be, we began our personas there. Aionsuke was blinded by the success he found young promising skaters to bring in. We couldn’t stop him, he was the boss. The amount of migraines I received dealing with Aionsuke’s bullshit and Kojiro’s whimpering. IF I had a dime for them I could put them in a sock and beat Kojiro with it.

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

When we were first years in high school the dynamic of the group changed, Kojiro and I know about Tadashi but we are as equally as stuck, the rich boy had all the power in the world and there were us and our families. My two older sisters who are going to university, and Kojiro’s ten younger siblings. We cannot afford to piss off a rich person so we had to stay silent.

I wish we never had met Ainosuke for what he did, I remember the night, I couldn’t sleep and Kojiro wasn’t in my bed, or his bed at my house. So I walked over to his house and the lights were on because his parents were watching tv. When I asked where he was they looked at me worried and said “I thought he was with you?”

I can vividly remember running searching for him to only hear Ainosuke’s laugh and a loud crack when I reached the park Kojiro and I always raced to.

In the moments before arrival, Ainosuke broke Kojiro’s board as my best friend and rival laid broken and bleeding on the ground. The panic in Kojiro’s eyes still causes me nightmares. “Hello Kaoru, I was just telling this dear little dog that he didn’t deserve to stand with the talented like us.”

I remember watching that blue haired bitch walk away from my beautiful green haired baby. “Koko, you’re okay, you’re talented and amazing and mean the world to me” I remember muttering sweet nothings into his hair as he sobbed in my chest. Kojiro may appear the more masuline one but he is extremely sensitive, which is something I love about him even then.

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

I got my lip pierced my second year of high school, Kojiro and I would butt heads in sports, academics, and all around things like getting girls. But we’d still rely on each other. Still cuddle up in the twin sized bed when we couldn’t sleep and just talk through the night.

Kojiro has never gotten over the fear of Ainosuke and what he did, and especially back then he barely could function around him. I remember the day we were freed from Ainosuke, we all met under the bridge, and Ainosuke explained his plans to go to the United States. We were freed.

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

Kojiro and I were unsplittable, we got the girls, we skated because we loved it and we became grown people in our third year. His parent’s finally stopped popping out babies and we expanded our passions. Since he did have fifteen siblings as the eldest he had to cook food for everyone. His food back then was amazing as it is today. He’d always bring food over for us after feeding the army of green haired kids. For eight years they just popped out multiples of the mini spawns. Even now we’re in our twenties we drive by once a week and hang out with the army of children.

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_

Our dynamic also changed, and I came out to Kojiro and surprisingly he came out to me too, both bisexual with a preferance for men. For at the time I didn’t know for thirteen years Kojiro was trying to get my attention. Every girl he brought around he tried to make jealous. Now it’s a running gag he’ll hit on girls and I’ll hit him but we both know our hearts belong to each other.

_Somewhere only we know_

My eighteenth birthday we were laying in my room and I kissed Kojiro. We kissed for the first time and I have never seen a man look so much like a vegetable, the green hair and the bright red face. He laughed and kissed me back after the embarrassment wore off. The night I claimed the himbo as my boyfriend.

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

The first time we slept together in a sexual manner was Kojiro’s birthday. Everything about the night was perfect and if there was a moment I can relive it’d be that moment it was just full of love and passion.

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

When we finished high school he chose different paths to go to university, I went for arts and Kojiro for culinary. It was a tough period of time trying to go on dates and trying to be boyfriends when you have classes, work studies, and then studying for exams. But since we did get married two years later things worked out for us in the end.

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

We were young and dumb and did stupid things, we had fights, we cried, we slammed doors, we ran out, but we always came back We always came back in the end so on our 1 year anniversary I proposed, Kojiro got a work study two weeks after that and we could buy our own place that we can commute to uni and live together.

Some nights it was rough but it always came back to a race to a playground near the apartment. We were in love and it was just the two of us against the world. Once in a while we’d travel to our hometown to go skating at S and see Kojiro’s giant family.

We were two uni students living and loving together. There was a lot of stupid memories like the time Kojiro found out bears don’t sleep through the entire winter when they hibernate, and when I found out that my shampoo ran out because Kojiro forgot to close the cap after we took a shower. There were also really amazing moments like when Kojiro got hired as a manager of a restaurant, that position led to the start of his own restaurant only eight months later, and beginning the wedding plans.

That first apartment was magical, and we made it our first home.

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go? So why don't we go?_

Right after Kojiro’s 20th birthday we were wedded. It was a small ceremony I mean as small as it can get with the small army of mini Kojiro’s but it was magical. We planned to travel Europe and go on a skate adventure for two months as Kojiro needed new recipes for his restaurant and to get away from everything. We visited; Denmark, England, France, Greece, Italy, and Spain on our trip and it was so much fun. In London we learned new skating tricks from the locals and we taught them our own. 

Kojiro took a lot of pictures on our honeymoon, but there are some that he cried after he took, his favorite is when we were visiting Greece and I was looking at the water and turned back to him with a smile and he captured it on picture and he said he will have it until the day he died. 

I also snuck photos of my husband whenever he was not looking, he enjoyed spending time teaching the young kids skating tricks, they may have not spoken the same language but they spoke skater. It was adorable, honestly he showed that he was going to be a great dad.

We moved apartments a year and seven months after we got married, we needed a second bedroom because we were adopting a new baby, a little boy named Kichiro. He is our pride and our baby, sometimes the sleepless nights were worth it to be able to kiss the little boy's forehead as his Papa sang to him and his Baba held him.

After meeting Miya, Reki and Langa; Kojiro took over as a big brother and father figure to them, Miya enjoyed coming over and playing with Kichiro and Ki enjoyed his ‘Mimi’, ‘Re’ and ‘Gaga’ and Reki would often come babysit since we known him the longest, he’s been coming to S since around two years after it opened and I know he has younger sister that he takes care of. 

When we adopted our daughter when Kichiro was three, Kimiko, she’s a spoiled princess from her Papa, and her brother(s). We again moved to a larger house, a four bedroom house and we turned the guest bedroom into Miya and Reki’s room when they stayed over. Langa lived quite close so he didn’t mind.

When we’d go to S, Reki’s sister watches the kids, Kichiro already begun skating and with the support system he has he’s getting good for his age. Sometimes I fear Ainosuke is going to ruin everything like he once did so we have kept our children out of S affairs until they ask to come. Carla gives me an update on them every 10 minutes when we’re out. Our personas come on and the competition starts when we leave them off at the Kyan house, of course Kojiro and I race to S like we do to everything in life. We raced in love, we raced when we were five we'll be racing when we are fifty five.

When Kimiko turned 3 and Kichiro turned 7 Reki made them custom boards that looked like they were mini 'Cherry' and 'Joe' boards, it was adorable, Reki gave it to them for Christmas and I love the picture in which we took, Kojiro was on the floor with Miya and Langa next to him laughing, Reki smiling at the toddler and child who were gaping at their new gift. They were going to make their first S debut after that.

Two days later, SNOW, MIYA, Cherry Blossom, Joe, and Reki welcomed two new skaters to the S community, Ainosuke was long in jail at this point for fraud and we owned S now. Kichiro became Flash and Kimiko became Rosebud from that day forward. They didn't always come to S with us, because it was past their bedtime and they had school. They often come when Langa is home from Uni, and Reki is done at his shop. It was quite an experience watching the three of them grow, Miya was getting older and the red head now had a successful custom board shop. He chose not to go into uni and got a woodworking apprenticeship and now he is where we are today. 

He often is over for dinner along side Miya. Langa and Reki got together a year into their friendship and it's so cute, Miya always teases them but Langa is away in Tokyo doing Uni but he comes to visit home often enough. Sometimes I think Reki comes over alot because he's lonely but I think he loves Kimiko and Kichiro and they're some people Langa loves too so he has to protect them for his loves sake. I am so happy for this weird and wacky family we have.

Life has been a wild ride with Kojiro by my side. Over twenty years ugh I’m old. He tells me I don't look a day past seventeen but I know he’s bullshitting me. I'm a father of two skaters. There is no way my face is not covered in fear wrinkles! But Kojiro always reminds me how beautiful I am, like the big lovable gorilla he is.

_Oh, this could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_

“Kaoru, whatcha thinking about” Kojiro hummed as he ran his hands through my hair, snapping me back into reality. “Just our entire life together” I smiled up at him. “You need sleep, sweet pea, please rest.” he mumbles kissing my forehead. “Okay, you better-” he cut me off, “I know honeybuns” I smiled and we laid down together, curled together on the bed, Kojiro began singing the song, our song. The same song he has sung to me everyday since we were ten. The only way I can fall asleep. He is my angel, we only we know what our love will bring.

Nobody prepares to be in love with their best friend and rival but it happens because when you find someone who is so amazing you know you have to make them yours and love them forever remind them of the love and longing no matter how tough the times are it is going to work out because you love each other.

We met when we were two five year olds in a big world, now we are two twenty-five year olds in our own world. I smiled, this gorilla is going to be the death of me and I wouldn’t mind that.

“I love you my dear Koko” I mumbled before darkness comes over me, “I love you my sweet flower” my dear said back to me as we laid there together in pure bliss and love.

_Somewhere only we know_

_Somewhere only we know_


End file.
